This invention relates to a fluid responsive or activated switch apparatus and particularly to a pressure responsive switch apparatus which can be used in various application, including a differential pressure switch.
In various control and operating systems, fluid signals and particularly pneumatic signals or pressures are sensed. Various controls and operations are established in accordance with the sensed signals. A pressure signal transducer is widely used to control electrical circuits in accordance with the sensed fluid signals. Thus, a pressure-to-electrical transducer may include a pressure chamber having a diaphragm positioned by the pressure signal and coupled to a switch apparatus for actuating of an electrical control such as a switch unit. The output can provide a proportional change or instantaneous change between an open and closed state unit. In a snap action system, various spring loaded switch members are used such that the diaphragm moves a switch part to a selected stressed position at which time the structure is such that the switch part and a coupled electrical component moves rapidly to an alternate switch position, converting the switched state from its then state to an alternate state instantaneously. Various forms of switch structures have been disclosed and are available with such snap actions. Generally, such switch structures have limited application in that each switch design is particularly tailored to a particular function or response.